<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spider Silk by I_rate_himbos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605712">Spider Silk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_rate_himbos/pseuds/I_rate_himbos'>I_rate_himbos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic smut, F/M, How tf you spell his name, Meteor City, Oral Sex, Phantom Troupe (mentioned) - Freeform, Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, self insert but not first person, shamelessly horny for Chrollo, shes a self insert oc, she’s an oc kinda but she doesn’t have a name, trying to be close to canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:02:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_rate_himbos/pseuds/I_rate_himbos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrollo returns to his home in Meteor City for some r and r and he has someone waiting for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Original Character(s), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spider Silk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s no indication on when Chrollo would return, how long it would take, or what time during the day. This time it was late night, she was getting ready to fall asleep. It wasn’t an uncommon time for a drunkard to either not realize who’s house they were breaking into or got too cocky. She knew Nen, she was an emitter, so as long as they didn’t know Nen or weren’t expecting her she could dispatch them quickly. </p><p>    Her eyes flew open when she felt a presence enter her En, she quickly snuck out of bed in just her night shirt and underwear. It didn’t matter how she was dressed if the person who saw her were to die. Hugging the wall till she reached the front door, she found the door still closed and upon closer inspection still locked. Just as the thought occurred to whom it could be the same person had snuck up behind her, putting a hand gently over her mouth. She jumped at first, and then a familiar fur coat bristled her back. Turning around she confirmed it. </p><p>    “Are you trying to scare me, Chrollo?” She asked, giving a small chuckle to calm her nerves. </p><p>    “I didn’t feel like getting attacked in my own house.” He said with an easy grin on his face. He was still in his spider clothes, he must have come right back from meeting them. It was hard to keep track of how long it had been when he left, nor when he would leave again. All that mattered was he was back. She leaned up to kiss him, Chrollo giving a chaste kiss back and then making himself comfortable for the night. They made their way  to their bedroom and removed his coat. His pale skin that curved and covered his hard and tight muscles was exposed to her. She had missed the view and had missed their feel even more. </p><p>    “Can I bring you anything?” She asked even as she stepped closer to him.<br/>
“No, I’m fine.” He said as he began taking off his pants. That’s when she pounced, putting her hand over his belt. They gave each other a knowing look and she got on her knees. First she undid his belt and then his zipper, the noise it made exciting her. Once visible she immediately took his soft dick into her mouth, she knew he didn’t get hard unless physically stimulated. He anticipated her doing this and simply dug his fingers into her hair as she did as she pleased. She focused on sucking on the shaft for the blood to rush to his member. He swelled in her mouth as she took more of him in, moaning around his hard on.</p><p>    When she felt Chrollo’s dick get hard, she took her mouth off and sucked only on one side as her thumb played with the cock head. Precum dribbled onto her thumb and swallowed the rest as she sucked on the head of his penis. He rarely made any noise when they had sex but his dick reactions were enough to let her know how she was doing. Instead of making noises he made a demand “Suck it all down.” He pushed his way down her throat with both his hands and his hips. Her throat tightened and threatened to gag her, it really had been a while. She loved it. </p><p>    She managed to swallow around his cock, moaning in need while her hands played with herself. She pulled up her shirt massaging breast, her other hand teasing herself through her underwear. Spit and precum trailed down her mouth to her chin and dripped onto the floor. Chrollo’s cock twitched in her mouth, he was close. He suddenly pushed her away and guided her to the bed. She let out a breathy moan and spread her legs for him to fit inside. She slipped her already soaked underwear to the side. </p><p>    “Come on, Chrollo.” She said in a desperate voice. Chrollo climbed on top of her and shoved his cock inside causing her to moan loudly. Tears gathered in her eyes and her body contorted, her arms were pinned to the bed by Chrollo’s much stronger ones. While catching her breath she had a thought, Chrollo wanted every movement to be purposeful and deliberate, but sex with him was messy and loud and wild. She was one of if not the only person to see this less polished side of him. He quickly thrusted inside of her as she moaned his name between gasps. Through the bed creaking, their mingled breaths, and the wet sounds that come from them she could hear the insects chirping outside calling out for their own lovemaking. </p><p>    She craned her neck up to bite into the side of his neck and whimpered needy to be closer to him than just his hands pinning her to the bed. “Cum inside me!” She tried to scream but came out in a harsh whisper. One of his hands went to her throat, his eyes closed and jaw tightened only concerned with the feeling of her insides. Her throat closed and her pussy tightened, she focused on moving her hips. He plunged into her angling himself higher, her knuckles turned white gripping harder into the bedsheets and one around his hand on her throat. She came so hard around his dick it hurt, her legs that were wrapped around his waist tightened so he wouldn’t be able to pull out. He buried himself in her and came as her own orgasm waned. </p><p>    There was a long minute between them of just panting before they looked at each other. His hair, once perfectly gelled back, had a few strands loosely, falling over his face. Though he may not look like he just gave her the fucking of a lifetime, sweat beaded on his face. Her hands moved on their own to ruffle his gelled hair which caught him by surprise. There’s the boy she knew. He looked just like any other man, apart from the tattoo on his head that hid slightly underneath his bangs. </p><p>    “What was that for?” He questioned. Though he said it playfully she could look past his expression into his eyes, he was going to study her answer. </p><p>    “It was already coming apart, go shower.” She demanded, that wasn’t really the truth however. Here, he wasn’t the head of the spiders and one of the most wanted criminals in the world; here he was Chrollo, a denizen of Meteor City. </p><p>    “If that’s what you want.” He sighed and got off the bed to go to the shower. This house was one of the few in Meteor City with running water, though cold and not high pressure. Chrollo had offered her places with hot water, electricity, and safety but she refused. Meteor CIty was her home, it was once his home too. Now he was a person with no place to call home, nowhere was safe for him. </p><p>    She shifted in bed only to feel Chrollo’s jizz leak out of her. She would have to go in the shower after him. She would join but the shower wasn’t big enough. They had shower sex before at a hotel, her pinned to the wall as he ravaged her tight pussy. It was messy, hard to breath as hot water covered her face almost suffocating her just as Chrollo’s cock pushed all the air out of her lungs. Just thinking about it sent a pleasant shiver down her spine. </p><p>    Chrollo came out of the shower in a few minutes, a towel around his shoulders as his wet hair dripped down. His skin glistened in dark and his full form in her view. She wanted to lick all the droplets off his body if she wasn’t so tuckered out. His eyes locked onto hers, “Miss me much?” He asked as if he couldn’t tell just by the look in her eyes. </p><p>    “Just while you were in the shower.” She teased. “But it’s my turn to-” She got up to stretch but her legs quickly gave out, her thighs sore. Chrollo quickly grabbed her arm before she could fall to the ground. </p><p>    “Will you be alright on your own?” He asked, she scowled at him to find his usual carefree smile on his face. </p><p>    She shrugged him off “Don’t look so happy about it.” She huffed before hurrying off to the shower. </p><p> </p><p>    When she woke up Chrollo was already out of bed. She sighed and went up to the living room. There was Chrollo in his more casual clothing waiting for him in the closet, a black, slim-fitting long sleeve with black casual pants. He was making breakfast. </p><p>    “I could have gotten breakfast.” She said. That’s what she always did when he was gone, but no matter how much she protested he would make breakfast. It wasn’t that he was good at cooking or liked to cook, he simply did so as a domestic ritual. </p><p>    “You sleep too much.” He chastised. “Besides I don’t mind.” He handed her plates to set the table. It surprised her every time how formal he was even when off work. She set the table as he liked and sat down feeling underdressed in her underwear and tank top. She fidgeted in her chair until Chrollo set breakfast on the table. It was not a fancy breakfast, bacon, eggs, and hash brown with a pot of coffee. He joined her at the table, took her hand in his, and closed his eyes. She heard silent words she couldn’t make out but sounded like the sweetest music to her ears. She found herself closing her eyes just to focus on the words alone. His voice smooth as silk and sweeter than honey, seeping into the deepest parts in her brain and not letting go. The only words she managed to hear was “amen”, she snapped out of her trance.</p><p>    “Amen.” She said back. He picked up his silverware and began eating, his eyes staring blankly at the food. He looked about a thousands of miles away, that’s how he always was. “Chrollo…” she started suddenly wondering if asking was a good idea. “What is it that you pray for?” His grey eyes turned to focus on her, his hunter gaze. </p><p>    “I don’t pray for anything, I say grace for what I have.” He said. It was ironic really, anything he wanted he could have. Since he was little he was materialistic, but quickly grew bored and moved on to the next coveted item. But diminishing returns left him emptier and he will soon be just a husk of a spider’s head. “Well, that’s not true, I wish for the safety of the spiders.” He began to think out loud. “They are always reckless without me.” His eyes softened at the talk of them. </p><p>    She felt she could breathe again and began eating as the tension in the room dissipated.”Oh, I guess I should ask, how are they?” </p><p>    “Not all of them were required this time.” Chrollo stated about the spiders, the former residents of Meteor City. He explained he met with Uvo, Nobu, Feitan, and Paku. “Uvo had a good time as usual. Nobu and one of the new troupe members were at each other’s throats for the whole time. Feitan got to have his fun in this mission.” She swallowed, she knew about Feitan’s ‘fun’ and pitied for the poor soul at the other end of it. </p><p>    He noticed her worry and gave an amused smile. “Are you worried I might let Feitan do that to you?” She scowled. </p><p>    “Don’t even joke about that. If I were to be tortured it’d have to be by you.” She stated. “Only fair since you’ve put your dick in me.”</p><p>    “Don’t talk like that while we’re eating.” He chastised and continued eating. “Oh, Paku asked about you. She’s wondering if we’re still together.” She raised an eyebrow. </p><p>    “Why would she be asking that? Jealousy?” It was enough to make Chrollo laugh, oh how she loved it. </p><p>    “I sincerely doubt that. She considers it odd of me to have this kind of relationship.” She smiled back but inside she couldn’t help but agree. Chrollo was fickle. When he wants something he simply gets it and then sells it when he’s done admiring. </p><p>    “I think she’s trying to find out when you’re going to sell me.” She joked. </p><p>    “I wouldn’t sell you, you know too much.” He said in all seriousness. So she’d most likely be killed if he wanted something to be kept secret, it’s not that they talk much business anyway.  She knew better than to ask than put herself into danger she couldn’t possibly win. </p><p>    She knew prying too much would ruin what they have so she dropped it and continued eating her food. </p><p>    Chrollo didn’t bring much with him, just antique books and a couple games for her to play on her joystation. Most of her days were spent playing joystation games mixed with eating food premade at the market. She would also study Nen or fight for profit, though she always makes sure to fight someone substantially weaker than herself. As long as she didn’t show her whole hand no one can take advantage of her. </p><p>    But when Chrollo was around that all was put aside, besides gaming. As she started playing her new games, Chrollo was reading another one of his books. He kept a few of them at the house but carried the ones he was interested in on his person. Opening one she couldn’t understand what was being said for the most part but Chrollo seemed to have no problem. Whenever reading, his eyes never seemed to move as he moved word to word so quickly. Even out of a fight she thought he was amazing. </p><p>    As the day progressed and the sun began beating down on the landscape of Meteor City, the fans in the house only blew the hot air. Maybe it was the junk metal reflecting across the landscape or the geography of the land but always hot throughout the day. Sweat formed on her brow and across her body, soon her clothes were wet with sweat. Looking back at Chrollo, though he hadn’t moved much, she could see him sweating as well. Except now, he no longer had his shirt on. When he took it off she didn’t know but it showed off his perfectly chiseled yet lean body. </p><p>    If he could take his shirt off, why not her. She shimmied out of her tank top while she was still playing her game. Nothing had changed but she swear there was a pin prick feeling that Chrollo was looking at her. He was examining her back as she was playing. She heard the sound of his book close as he came to sit next to her on the floor. As much as she wanted to turn to him she pretended her games were much more interesting than Chrollo approaching her. Maybe he decided he was bored with her and came to finish her off. No, she wouldn’t be able to feel him staring at her body like this. He sat down behind her, fitting her between his legs as she kept playing pretending to be unaware of his advances. </p><p>    Despite how cold he looked he burned up her back which was already damp from the heat. His feather light lips pressed on the side of her neck, sending electricity through her body and leaving goosebumps. Her hands paused for a moment before forcing herself to concentrate on the screen ahead. Each kiss made her breath hitch slightly as she leaned into him, his breath and nose tickling her skin. Everything was going straight to her hips, it took everything in her power not to melt into him. “I-it’s too hot to be this close…” she tried to protest but knew that wouldn’t stop either of them. Her one last attempt at pretending to be composed. </p><p>    Chrollo nipped at her earlobe causing a breathy moan from her. “Do you… really want me to stop?” His silky smooth voice was enough for her to forfeit anything to him. She dropped the controller and put one of her hands into Chrollo’s hair as he sucked on her neck. His hands went to her underwear, her last article of clothing to remove them and she assisted by lifting her hips up. He laid her on her back and kissed down from her neck to her breast to her stomach. Each sensation of his lips and tongue on her caused her to twitch and whine. His hands lifted up her legs, putting them over his shoulders. She realized what he was about to do and braced herself before she came apart completely. </p><p>    His tongue was hot and wet as it licked across her sex, she let out a wanton moan. Her hips moved against his tongue on their own looking for just the right spot to make her go wild. He sucked at her clitoris and she loved the way his teeth grazed against the most sensitive part of her body. Looking down at his eyes, she noticed they were the color of the sun, reflecting off his usual grey eyes. His eyes were the most honest part about him, they took the color of whatever was close to him. </p><p>    Due to him being superhuman he could go down on her till she came without rest but this time he pulled up to kiss her thigh and ask, “You’re very loud from just me going down on you. Is that how you really feel or are you scared of how I might react if you didn’t.” Ever modest was Chrollo despite his amazing abilities and mind. She bit her lip trying to catch her breath but knew she needed to give an answer soon. </p><p>    “No… please keep going...Chrollo.” She begged but really he could recite the bible between her legs and she’d still be on the edge of cumming. Was he teasing her or seriously wondering, how could she convince him? Her head was a mess right now. She needed to say something to make him go inside his head. “Aren’t I the one gaining everything? Why would you want me?” She asked out of frustration. </p><p>    His eyes were studying her looking for any fault in her thoughts. He rewarded her with a lick of her clit and then answered, “I guess that is a good question, why do I continue to have a relationship that will inevitably bring up danger.” He thought out loud to himself. “Maybe since we’re childhood friends? No, maybe it’s our understanding of each other that comes with time.” He talked in between licking and sucking on her pussy. </p><p>    She just wanted him to fuck her but it was impossibly hot both temperature and sexually. Chrollo must have sensed her impatience as he pulled away, losing his train of thought as he went to undo his pants. He was jerking himself off to get hard when she straddled his lap, she wrapped an arm around his broad shoulders. She lifted her hips for him to press his hardening dick against her. She lowered herself onto him and gripped onto him lightly as he stretched her out. They were both sweating from the heat but somehow it only made her want him more. Her body was used to Chrollo’s intrusion by now even after months of separation. She moaned as it felt like they were whole again. </p><p>    Once they found a comfortable place and he was fully inside her they both moved their hips in unison against each other. Her legs pressed against him, begging for him to hit her deeper. His hands went from her hair to her shoulders, her breast, her waist, and then on her hips. Once his hands settled, he gripped tight on to gain control of her movements. She tried to stifle her sudden moans but was right next to his ear so she wasn’t kidding anyone. Her hands felt along his back, his perfectly muscular back. As the synapsis in her mind went dark to being fucked her hands studied the details of his back as it flexed to move and grind against her. “You’re beautiful…” she whispered in his ear and she got a grunt back in response. She assumed men didn’t like to be called beautiful but that’s what he was. Out of the desolate place of Meteor City came the masterpiece that is Chrollo Lucilfer. Even among the spiders he was truly special, and the spiders knew it.</p><p>    His grip grew tighter on her hips to the point of bruising but looking at him his eyes were gently closed, trying to feel her insides. “Everything about you is amazing, your mind, your voice, your hips…” She felt along the curve of his spine with her nail before he laid her down on the floor and thrusted into her with terrifying strength. Her voice was cut off by the air being forced out of her lungs. “Chrollo... “ she wheezed out. Her nails dug into his ghostly skin, her legs pressed against his hips. His body looked amazing pleasuring itself inside her, working different angles in her body to get what he wanted. She was more than happy to give it to him. His abs rippled as he fucked harder into her and she came hard around his cock. </p><p>    She went limp as he continued using her for his pleasure, overstimulating her insides. She could only moan as her body tried to get away from the sensation but was held in place by her hips. At the peak of his thrusts he suddenly pulled out hard leaving her harshly empty. She heard the sound of wet skin being rubbed as he quickly jerked himself off and came hot spurts on her stomach. The jarring feeling of him pulling out made her shiver and whine. Her chest heaved as she was panting, her sweat and his cum cooling on her skin. </p><p>    Chrollo sighed and pushed his sweaty bangs out of his face. He looked down at his work, admiring it. She was left a panting, sweating puddle on the floor completely at his mercy. He put his pants back on properly and grabbed his book and joined her on the floor, reading. She laid a content mess next to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Might fuck around and add more to this</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>